


winter wonderland

by NotSummer



Series: 2017 Life Day Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Ryloth freedom fighter Lavi'naida, from a long line of assassins who's been deep in the dirtiest parts of the Clone Wars on black ops missions versus ARC Captain Frost, sniper extraordinaire who's been a queen of tactics and battlefields since she was old enough to talk. A snowball fight was going to be anything but simple between these two girlfriends.





	winter wonderland

Lavi eyed the silhouette on the dawn horizon with glee. Her footsteps were nearly silent as she carefully rolled the snow into her hands into a mischievous little ball. Hauling her arm back, she snapped it forward to launch the snowball right into the ARC’s helmeted head.

The startled trooper whirled around, her red and blue paint making her stand out amongst the snow covered fields. “La!”

“Does the great Captain Frost not like snow?” Lavi strolled up to her girlfriend, who was pulling her bucket off to brush the snow off. Frost gave her an annoyed look, but it quickly morphed into a smile.

“I just don’t like being surprised by it,” she answered, her grin turning sly. With a sweep of her boot, snow went flying up into Lavi’s face. The flakes were pinpricks on her lekku, but non painful, and Lavi laughed, jumping to the side to roll behind a drift and start packing together another snowball.

She wasn’t nearly quick enough, and a snowball burst open right in the middle of her chest, sending white powder all over her clothes.

“Tactical training, armor, genetic engineering, muscles, speed. Can’t win this one, dear. Surrender.” The purr in her girlfriend’s voice sent shivers down Lavi’s back, but she knew one thing: surrender was not an option.

She jumped up, launched her snowball towards Frost, who’s heavy tread as she crunched through snow gave her away, and then scrambled towards a nearby tree. Frost raced after her, two snowballs in hand, a rather childish mimicry of her oft-wielded dual pistols.

Lavi peered down through the branches, meeting Frost’s eyes through the snow laden branches. “Tactical training, huh?” She swung, jamming her feet into two big branches, sending massive amounts of snow raining down. Clambering up, she kept hitting branches, until Frost managed to duck out from underneath the wide branches of the tree.

Her red and blue were nearly completely obscured by the snow piled on her armor, and she dramatically collapsed into a snowbank. Lavi swung down, leaping onto the ground, and strolled over to Frost, who was trying and failing to glare up at her from where she was sprawled on the ground. Lavi leaned over, smirking. “So, Frost, are you going to surrender?”

“Not on your life,” Frost growled, reaching up to tug Lavi down onto her chest, and then rolled, careful to keep from squashing Lavi with her much larger body. With Lavi trapped underneath her, Frost grabbed a handful of snow, and then let it sift through her fingers onto Lavi’s face. “Alas. You’ve lost your strategic position and given superior forces time to regroup and counterattack.”

Lavi wrapped her fingers around Frost’s, stopping the slow snowfall. “Ryloth freedom fighters never surrender.”

“And ARCs never lose, La.” Frost smirked above her, her blue tattoos standing out with their vaguely pearlescent sheen in the bright sun.

“I think we may be able to work out a compromise,” Lavi huffed out, grinning up at her long time partner.

“I suppose we could work out terms of surrender,” Frost said, dipping her head lower.

“You know me,” Lavi breathed, “I’m always a fan of negotiation.”

“Oh, you like diplomacy now?” Frost’s breath was warm on Lavi’s cheeks as their noses nearly brushed. Lavi could see all the details in Frost’s brown eyes, greedily drinking in the closeness of her girlfriend.

“We all have to be adaptable in these times.” The words were barely more than a whisper, a verbal caress sifting through the winter air between them.

The tension between them was too, much, and Lavi closed the distance, nipping up at her girlfriend’s lower lip, drawing it into her mouth. Frost’s hands landed on her hips, and Frost rolled them again so that Lavi was on top, never once breaking the kiss.

Lavi drew back, looking down at her girlfriend with a grin. Her hair, with it curls and blue streaks, stood out against the snow, with little white snowflakes scattered throughout. Her eyes shone, and Lavi whispered down at her, “How did I get so lucky?”

Frost blinked, startled, and she grinned, but it was nervous. Lavi’s fingers tightened on Frost’s shoulders, and she raised a hand to cup her girlfriend’s cheek.

Lavi kissed the tip of her girlfriend’s nose. “You’re so beautiful, Frost. I love you. The way you laugh. Your silly jokes. Your sniping skills, even if you refuse to admit slugthrowers are better. I love how you put all your treats on the top shelf in our ship because you think I can’t get to them. I love you.”

Frost’s eyes were shiny, but she only propped herself up to kiss Lavi. Her voice was hoarse as she said, “We’re both lucky.”

Lavi snorted. “We can agree on that,” she said, leaning down to kill Frost again. Soon, they would return to the fighting, but for now, they could simply be two women who loved so fiercely.


End file.
